


dance in the living room, love with an attitude

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO PURE, maybe a little crack, they make a bet, written during suzuka 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charles misses Pierre's short stint as a blonde.or, a silly drabble I wrote during Suzuka and finally got around to finishing and publishing.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	dance in the living room, love with an attitude

**Author's Note:**

> basically what it says om the summary  
i wrote like a LOT the weekend of the japanese GP and i finally got around to finishing it and clearing out my drafts so thats good  
um i have other stuff from that weekend too thats longer and also very heartwarming but idk if its worth publishing  
anyways. heres this. its silly and short and sweet and stupid.  
as always, this is a work of fiction, these events are not real, please dont share this off AO3 without my explicit permission, thank you!  
title is from "only human" by the jonas brothers

"You should go blonde again. I miss the highlights."

Pierre is only half awake, eyelids constantly fighting the gravity and jetlag that haze his brain and make him feel more tired than probably necessary. They're in Charles's hotel room in Suzuka, Charles sprawled on the couch and Pierre on the floor below him, leaning between Charles's knees. After having rejected Max's invitation to play FIFA, both had decided that they'd rather just have an uninterrupted day together for what feels like the first time in ages.

"Hm?" he manages to hum when Charles sinks his hands into Pierre's hair and massages his fingers into the follicles there. If Pierre had no self control he thinks he would purr like a cat right now, but instead he sighs and leans a bit into the touch.

"I'm just saying, you looked really good with the blonde streaks. It suited you," Charles says once more, a touch of defensiveness in his tone. He pulls a hand away from Pierre's head to check his watch, blinks at the time more than once, like it's a foreign concept that his brain can't quite interpret. Damned jet lag ruins every aspect of his circadian rhythm.

"Maybe I will," Pierre murmurs thoughtfully, "You'd have to help me bleach it, though," he adds, tipping his head all the way back to mischieviously grin up at Charles from where he's sitting. The TV is droning some game show in Japanese that neither understands, rain playing soft rhythmic patterns against the full length window caging their hotel room in. It's a rare sort of peace that's often not possible in the hectic world of F1.

"Okay then," Charles sounds serious in his reply, "have always wanted to learn anyway. Maybe I'll go blonde, too." He leans down and presses a soft and lingering kiss to Pierre's mouth, the elder tipping his head back to grant access. It's a bit uncomfortable, a little too upside down for Charles tastes, but he's happy to savor what little contact they're granted on race weekends.

"Really? You're serious?" Pierre grins, and Charles responds with his own shit eating smile.

"I'll make you a bet, Pierrot. You beat Alex in a race or in the championship by the end of the season, I'll bleach it all." He leans forward to rest his cheek against the top of Pierre's head, soft brown locks ticking his lip when Pierre snorts and shifts ever so slightly.

"Oh, you're on," he promises, snorting as he laughs at the bet, "you're so losing. I will take that Toro Rosso to hell and back to prove you wrong."

Charles laughs a bit, falls back into the couch cushions and feels Pierre shift on the floor below him. He reaches his hand back into the mop of Pierre's fringe and tangles his fingers in it once again.

"Yeah," he says, voice softer than before, "this is the one bet I won't mind if I lose."

**Author's Note:**

> and as always, thank you for any kudos and comments. let me know if u think i should make a part 2 of this where these idiots actually bleach their hair. also lmk if you want any more tooth rotting crap from japan.


End file.
